Mango
Mango is a ruddy orange cat with brown eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Mango is a quirky and sometimes forgetful cat who enjoys singing. They are friendly and often share advice with the player. Den The player can add Mango to their Custom Colony by buying Marriageable Resident #2 from Coco's Shop. Mango's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Mango's name and pelt can be customized by buying a Recolor or Rename Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Exit den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Oh, hey there! / I haven’t caught your name quite yet. What is it? / ... (Name)? Got it. I’ll try to remember that. / Sorry if I don’t. I’m bad with names. / Oh, and I’m Mango by the way. Hope to see you around, (Name).” *: -'' Mango, Intro'' *“Wow, I can't believe you. What on earth could you possibly want from me? / How's we about we agree to disagree and stop talking to each other.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“You just like messing with me, is that it? / Basically, everytime you're around my day gets worse, so could you stand over there?/ A liiiiitle bit further, please. ...Thanks.” *: ''- One star'' *“Oh, hey there!” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hi again! What's your plans for today?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Oh, if it isn't (Name)! How have you been?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name), I'm glad you stopped by.” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= Greetings (Dating) *“Oh... hey! I was hoping we could, erm... we could spend some time together today?” *: ''- Mango (White/Blue)'' *“Wow, looking good today, (Name)!” *: ''- Mango (Green/Yellow)'' *“There's my (Name)! Happy to see that you're doing well today. What's up?” *: ''- Mango (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“TBA” Dating *“TBA” Married *“TBA” *: ''- Mango'' |-|General= 4 Stars *“I was honestly a little worried about moving so far away from my previous home and coming here. I thought I would never meet new friends. / But you proved me wrong, (Name)! I appreciate your friendship.” *“Meow! Meow meow! Meow meow meow! / ...That's a snippet of a song I used to know. All my siblings and I would sing it to each other for hours.” *“(Name), you travel a lot, don't you? You've probably seen the whole wilderness by now. / What's your favorite part of it? Maybe you could take me there to see it myself someday?” *“There's something special about a good friendship. It's important not to take a good relationship for granted! / You never know when something could happen that will take you both in different directions. Cherish each moment!” *“You know I used to live in a small, dark cave. But this den you built is much more like a home. / I feel like I can really settle down here, if that makes sense. And I feel like I can really make it on my own!” *“You sure like spending a lot of time around me. Not that I'm complaining! I enjoy it, (Name).” 5 Stars *“It's a good day to chat with a good friend. Let me know if you need anything, (Name).” *“It's a great day for spending some time with a friend! What's your plans for today? / I thought I might go out and do some hunting. I'm starting to run low on prey, but that should be easy to fix.” *“Oh! I had something to tell you, but then I forgot. What was it..?” *: ''- Mango'' |-|Gifts= *“Did you ever see a (Item) that looked as good as this one? I found it just for you! Please accept it as a gift.” *: -'' Mango Gift'' *“I like giving gifts to my friends. It's my way of showing I care about them.” *: - Mango, After Gift *“Oh! Hey (Name), I found a gift for you. But it looks like you've got a lot on your paws at the moment. I'll give it to you later, ok?” *: ''- Mango Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“That's extremely kind of you to offer, but I already feel like I've accepted too much from you today.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“What a swell cat you are, (Name)! How did you know these are my favorite?” *: ''- Favorite'' *“I will never say no to one of these! They're great. Thanks, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“What a nice gift!” *: ''- Like'' *“Oh, how kind of you!” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Ummm... I'm not really into this. Yeah... Sorry.” *: ''- Dislike'' *“I don't know what to say. Did you actually think I would want this??” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“What happened to your face? You get into a fight with a badger or something?” *: ''- Mango (Player Low Health)'' *“You should really find yourself something to eat. It's not healthy to go around starving yourself!” *: ''- Mango (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Seems like there's less and less prey hopping about with every passing day. They must be going into hiding as the weather cools down.” *: ''- Mango, Autumn'' *“Keeping your bearings is difficult in heavy fog, but it's not impossible if you've got the right training.” *: ''- Mango, Foggy'' *“Doesn't the snow make you feel at peace? / This kind of weather makes me want to curl up on the edge of my den and sleepily watch the snow fall as I nap.” *: ''- Mango, Snowy'' *“My favorite part of summer is the warm breezes in the evening. It takes me back to my childhood somehow.” *: ''- Mango, Summer'' |-|Festivals= *“Aren't these flowers peculiar? They only grow near the Sacred Temple. Odd, isn't it?” *: ''- Mango, Spring'' *“Couldn't have asked for a better day for a festival. Not too warm, and not too cold. Just right!” *: ''- Mango, Summer'' *“Say, do you like ghost stories? It was an old tradition to tell them around this time back where I used to live.” *: ''- Mango, Autumn'' *“I like to participate in the snowball fights, but I'm not very good. I'm just there to have fun!” *: ''- Mango, Winter'' *“Oh my! Is the game starting now? I'm not ready!!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“If we work well together, there's no reason we shouldn't take first place!” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Mango's Ruddy pelt can be bought Peanut's Shop. *Mango used to live in a cave, before they found a den in the Custom Colony. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents